warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentor
Mentors are warriors of a Clan who teach apprentices in the ways of a Clan warrior Process When a kit reaches six moons, he or she is given a mentor. The mentor teaches them how to fight, hunt, patrol, and prepares them for life as a warrior. When a leader assigns a new apprentice a mentor, they choose pairings based on seniority and whether or not the pair will be able to work together. Apprentices are rarely mentored by their own parents - they would be too lenient with their kits. Warriors are able to request a kit they would like to mentor although this does not necessarily guarantee they will be chosen as a mentor to said kit once they reach six moons. Often a warrior will watch a kit they hope to mentor during kithood so as to become familiar with them before they are apprenticed. Mentors can have more than one apprentice, but this is not frequent. Warriors require certain qualities to be mentors - for instance, Bluestar refrained from giving the ThunderClan warrior Runningwind an apprentice even though he was a senior warrior because she thought he wouldn't have enough patience to train an apprentice. However, it does not matter how experienced a warrior is: when a cat is made a warrior, they can then be a mentor at any time. Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage. Special Cases There are some things that can stop a kit or apprentice from becoming an apprentice or delay the apprenticeship. Known examples include: *Crookedpaw breaking his jaw and being sickly (Bluestar's Prophecy) *Cinderpaw breaking her leg (Fire and Ice) *Cinderpaw breaking her leg (Dark River) *Jaypaw being blind (The Sight) However in many of these cases the apprentice or kit will either recover or train as a medicine cat apprentice. Both Cinderpelt and Jayfeather worked in the medicine den due to their ailments and were told they could not be warriors. Medicine cat apprentices are chosen by medicine cats, and unlike warrior apprentices, they remain apprentices even after receiving their full name, and continue to be until their mentor dies or retires. Mentors by Book Note: Apprentices made during a book that are therefore not mentioned in the allegiances as apprentices are marked with an asterisk: * In the Original Series ''Into the Wild ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book ''Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Moonrise ''Note:''Sandstorm was listed as Sorrelpaw's mentor in the allegiances despite her becoming a warrior, Sorreltail in ''Midnight ''Dawn Starlight Twilight ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book ''Sunset ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : Cats of the Clans : Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans : In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy SkyClan's Destiny :''Coming upon book release In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : Warrior's Refuge : Warrior's Return : In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods : Escape from the Forest : Return to the Clans : In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior'' : Footnotes Category:Clan Hierarchy Category:Clan Hierarchy